The present invention relates to an automatic spacing and diverter device for use with a conveyor system.
Security at high traffic installations such as airport terminals typically requires inspection of packages being loaded onto the transport. Travelers generally prefer to avoid lengthy delays imposed by such inspections. Hence, in order to expedite inspection within the shortest period of time and with a minimum of privacy infringement, security systems have been established to screen the packages, by radiating x-rays through the packages to a detector to produce an image. This image can be viewed by a security agent on an image display device, and if found innocuous, will result in the package being passed on for delivery to the traveler or the transport. If the image suggests further inspection is required, the package can be isolated from others and searched in more detail.
An inspection system may comprise a series of conveyors to bring a package to the x-ray imager in order to screen the package. After screening, in some systems the package continues on the conveyors and is sent to either a clearance conveyor or diverted to a search conveyor. Such inspection systems typically require a minimum spacing or gap between packages for proper inspection. Such a requirement may be exacerbated by conventional systems in which there is no loading conveyor or in which the inspection conveyor is slower than the loading conveyor to enable more inspection time for a slow inspection process, but with the drawback of either reducing or eliminating the loaded gap between packages. A gap much greater than the required minimum tends to retard the system operation and thus results in unnecessary delays. Packages brought by travelers come in a wide assortment of sizes and shapes, such as trunks, attache cases, boxes, backpacks, etc. In addition, travelers personally loading their packages onto a conveyor may not provide sufficient gap between packages, and may have packages overlap one another, inhibiting the x-ray screening process. Authorized loading personnel may be used to properly load a conveyor instead of permitting travelers to do so, but at a greater operational cost when compared to a more automated system.
A method and apparatus for automatic spacing and diverting of packages on a conveyor system ensures an adequate gap between packages deposited onto a loading conveyor for subsequent inspection. A speed ratio between the loading conveyor and an inspection conveyor, a package detector disposed between the loading conveyor and the inspection conveyor, an interruption device controlling the loading conveyor and a controller to permit a signal from the package detector to command the interrupting device to temporarily halt the loading conveyor are used to ensure proper spacing between packages passed to a scanner. The apparatus may also include a package diverter for diverting a package to another area for further inspection.